Team Avatar Battle: NEXT GEN!
by Nardragon
Summary: The title says it all. A battle of Ole team Avatar's kids. Want to find out want happeneds when the Best of the Best from the hundred year war pro creat? Read to find out.


This idea poped in to my head in night. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

"WOOOOWAAAAAA!" As soon as the boat reached the dock, Bumi jumped off the boat and ran to his father. The twelve year old ran head long into Aang.

"Hey daddy, it was so fun spending time with Uncle Sokka. He's so funny, and Aunt Suki thought me how to fight with fan. And did you Uncle Sokka was a master swordsman. He used to have a space sword."

"Let your father breath Bumi." Katara helped Bumi up. Aang shot Katara a smile then got up. Two more children ran off the boat. The first was a girl running bare foot and the other one was a boy with a dagger at his belt and boomerang on his back. The girl was ten and the boy was thirteen.

"Hi uncle Aang, aunt Katara is Tenzin around." The girl asked.  
"He should be coming now Lin. Can I ask where your shoes are?" Katara said.

"Oh, mom is teaching me to 'see' with earth bending." She said while trying to look around Katara and Aang. The boy with the dagger walked up to them. "What's wrong Lin can't wait to see your boyfriend?" he teased.

"Piando if you don't shut it, I'll earthbend you the South Pole."

"Go head and try, at least I'll get to see grandpa Hadoka."

"Piando just like your Father." Katara said. Piando gave his aunt and uncle quick hugs.

"Hey, Twinkle Toes." Toph called from the boat. "Ahh, that's better, solid ground is sooo much better than that boat. Tell me again why you live on an island."

"Can you please stop calling me Twinkle Toes? That got old when I was sixteen."

"Sorry no can do. What no hug for your former earthbending teacher." Aang rolled his eyes but gave Toph a hug. Katara did the same.

"Why don't we get together more often?" Said Sokka who had just gotten off the boat himself.

"Well let's see, Aang is the Avatar, Katara is the best healer in Republic city and a water bending teacher. You are the southern water tribe representative for the council. Toph is in charge of the Metal bending cops and I'm in charge of the Kyoshi warriors, which have expanded beyond the island and Zuko is the fire lord."

"I know why Suki, it was redundant question." Sokka said looking at his wife. Zuko joined the group with laugh.

"Maybe Sokka is right, we don't see each other enough." A sixteen year old girl came up next to him.

"Uncle Aang, Aunt Katara." She said bowing to both of them.

"Ursa, look at much you've grown." Aang said. She smiled. A whistle caused everyone to turn to the sea.

"Hey Kya!" Bumi, Piando and Ursa called. Sure enough riding a wave on an ice surfboard was Aang and Katara's oldest child. She bended the water so she landed to the dock next to them. She melted the surfboard and put the water back into her waterbender's pouch.

"Sorry I'm late it's good to see everyone. Where's Aunt Mai? I wanted to ask her to show me some shrunken techniques."

"She and Ty Lee are back in the city catching up." Zuko said.

"Oh, ahh well. Hey Ursa I learnt the octopus, want to go a few rounds sparing?"

"Cool, dad just began teaching me the dance to the dragon." At this Bumi and Piando began laughing. Ursa and Kya turned to them.

"What's up with you two?" Kya asked.

"Like the dance of the dragon could really be used in a real fight." Piando said.

"Oh yeah, why don't you fight me and find out." Ursa said.

"Sure, it will be cake." Piando said.

"Why not make it really fun? We get Tenzin and have a round of three on three." Bumi said.

"That sounds like a good idea." Lin said running toward the air temple. The other kids took off after her. Aang gave out a groan.

"What is it?" Sokka asked.

"The last time those six 'played' together I had to redo the court yard."

"What do you expect Twinkle Toes, they are our kids after all." Toph said elbowing him in the rib's. Aang sighed . "Not much I can do now."

"You want to go watch?" Sokka asked.

"Duh." Toph said.

"Like we won't going anyway." Suki said.

"If I remember correctly, last time Ursa, Tenzin and Piando wiped the other's out." Zuko said.

"Well Piando has been training hard, I don't let him use a full size sword yet but he's really good with his boomerang."

"Lin is not going to lose this time."

"Want to pit your gold where your mouth is?" Sokka asked Toph.

"Fifty pieces."

"You're on."

While the adults were making bets, the kid's were looking for Tenzin. Lin stopped running when she reached the courtyard. She closed her eyes and concentrated. She was no where her mother's level but she was good enough to know the difference between an adult and a child.

"He's that way, I think." She told the other, pointing to the male barracks.

"He must be in his room." Kya said. They ran off Kya and Bumi leading the way. The burst into Tenzin's room. The poor ten year old gave a yell and dropped the scoll he was reading.

"WAAAAA! Why didn't you come meet us at the dock?" Bumi asked hugging his brother.

"I didn't know, is it noon already."

"Yeah, anyway three on three, you in?" Bumi said.

"I really don't want to spar."

"But, it's three on three, if you don't play it would be, three on two….or is it two on three. Piando you're the smart one."

"Tenzin, please come and play." Lin asked. Tenzin looked at her and blushed.

"Okay, I could play for a little bit."

"YES!" Bumi yelled and ran outside.

"The same teams as last time." Kya asked.

"Well since we beat you last time, I'm cool with than." Ursa said grinning.

"That was last time. I think you might find I improved since then."

"I'm not losing this time." Lin said.

"Good luck with that." Piando said.

"Enough talk, time for action. Where are we having it?" Bumi asked.

"The last time we tore the court yard apart." Kya said. "Dad was complaining about it for weeks."

"The court yard is too small. What we need is space." Piando said.

"We're on island. Not a lot of open spaces." Ursa said.

"We use the whole island. There is no ring out." Bumi said.

"Fine by me." Piando said. Ursa and Kya grinned.

"This just got really fun." Lin said.

"So till the all the members of one team are down?" Tenzin asked.

"Yep. So do we start?" Piando said. Kya picked up a broken pot (Bumi probably broke it at some point)

"I'll throw this into the air, when it lands we start." She said. The other nodded and got into position. Kya, Lin and Bumi faced Ursa, Tenzin and Piando. Kya threw the pot high into the air. It took several seconds to come down. It this time no one moved, then it hit the ground and the battle started. Ursa bended water straight at Ursa's face she blocked with her flames. Lin stamped one foot on the ground and made rock fly upward, she hit it towards Tenzin. He dodged by jumping high into the air and flipped on to the roof top. He sent an air blast at her but she created an earth wall. Piando took out his boomerang and through it at Bumi jumped out of the way and easily scaled the wall. Piando followed him. Lin ran around the building looking for Tenzin.

She was blasted of her feet from behind. Tenzin grinned from the roof. She was about to use earth bending to jump up to roof but a wall of flames stopped her. Ursa sent more flames at her. Lin rolled out if the way and set more rocks at Ursa. Tenzin intervened blocking the rocks. Kya appeared on the roof and sent ice shards as Tenzin.

"Whoa." He jumped but lost his balance, but he let out a blast of wind from his mouth to right himself. A boomerang hit him on the head.

"Piando, we're on the same team." He yelled.

"I….didn't….throw….it." He and Bumi were now grapping on the roof of the next building.

"Kya, look out!" Bumi called out. Ursa sent more flames at her. She slid down the other side of the roof then jumped the gap in the buildings, she pulled Piando of Bumi and pushed me towards the end of the roof. Tenzin bended the air around Piando to prevent him from falling. Then jumped the gap himself.

"This is no good." Ursa said. She made to huge fire blast and pointed her hands downwards. She was propelled upwards.

"I'm not being felt out." Lin said. She forced the earth below her feet to rise, she jumped on the roof and sent the rock at Ursa. It hit her in the side and she fell forward. At the last moment she grabbed the edge of the roof. She watched as Lin jump to join the other's on the next roof. She pulled herself up and searched for the others. Tenzin and Kya were fighting on the next roof, but she couldn't see Piando, Bumi and Lin. They must be on the other side of the roof. If that was true it meant Piando was going up against Bumi and Lin alone. Crazy and Powerful, not a go team to be fighting. She jumped roofs sending three fire balls at Kya from mid air. She landed with a roll.

"Do you have her?" she called to Tenzin went she ran by.

"Go help Piando." He called back, blocking a jet of water at the same time. Ursa was wrong; they won't on the other side of the roof but several roofs away. She ran on the roof of one of corridors that ran outside. Bumi and Piando were grapping on the third story of the temple. How did they get there?

She had to remind herself, both of them trained with Suki. If the stories Sokka and her father told her were true, Suki had once scaled up three stories with over hangs at least ten feet thick in her way, in the boiling rock prison. Lin was trying to get up to the third story, like Ursa would let her. She sent a stream of fire at Lin. Lin jumped down from the second story to the ground making a crater where she landed. She forced the earth up like a spring board. She flew straight into Ursa, both of them fell off the roof.

Lin rolled off and got to her feet at once and trapped Ursa in earth. Tenzin came out of nowhere and sent four air strikes at Ursa, cutting through the earth. Ursa and Tenzin high fived right before Kya blasted Ursa backwards. Tenzin teased Lin then made an air scoter and zoomed away. Lin chased after him.

"Where do think they are?" Aang asked. The adults were waiting in the court yard.

"Maybe they haven't found Tenzin yet." Sokka suggested.

"Oh, the fight already started." Toph said. The others looked at her.

"What? Where?" Aang asked.

"You know for people who can see, you all are really blind."

"We can't all have super earthbending vision, now who is winning?" Sokka asked.

"Well Lin and Tenzin are making their way around the stables, they should be here soon. Kya and Ursa are just over that way and Bumi and Piando should be joining us right…." Bumi and Piando landed on the roof right above the adult's heads.

"They're on the roof." Katara said. Bumi and Piando rolled of the roof and landed right in front of their parents.

"Not any more. Piando come on, that's not how I thought you to fight." Sokka said. Suki coughed.

"That's not how your mother thought you to fight." Sokka said at once. Piando kicked Bumi off him.

"Come on Bumi, Uncle Sokka will never let me live it down of you lose." Katara yelled.

"Don't look now, but here come the love birds." Toph said. The words were barely out of her mouth when Tenzin zoom in on his air scooter. Lin running behind him, aiming rocks at him. Tenzin jumped of the air scooter, twisted in mid air and blasted the rocks back at Lin.

"Lin, you will not lose to twinkle toes Jr. do you hear me?" Toph called. Lin got up and made the earth below Tenzin's feet shift. He sunk up to his knees.

"That's my girl." Toph called.

"Piando your boomerang, use your boomerang." Sokka called. Piando threw his boomerang but Bumi grabbed it in mid air. Toph used the same move to trap Piando. Bumi and Lin high fived. At the same moment a fire ball blasted them of their feet.

Ursa jumped of the roof and sent Bumi in the wall. Toph aimed a rock at Ursa but she jumped out of the way. She shot tiny flame shrunken at Lin, and her clothes caught afire. She cried out and started to beat herself. Bumi jumped on Ursa's back, she flipped him of and hit his pressure points.

"Oh, she's spent some time with Ty Lee." Suki said with a nod.

"Yeah." Zuko said.

Lin had put out herself and was fighting again.

"But where is Kya?"

Toph answered, "You'll see in 3…2…" A blast of water sent Ursa of her feet.

"She pretended to be knocked out then headed to the well to get more water." The water incased Ursa and turned to ice. Kya and Lin high fived.

"Ha, Piando's team lost. You owe me fifty gold pieces." Toph said. Sokka frowned. Kya and Lin helped Bumi up.

"WEEEEEEEE WOOOOONNNNNNNNN!" He yelled. He tried to raise his hand but it flopped to his side.

"Not bad, you all are improving." Katara said. With a wave of her hand she unfroze Ursa. Toph released Tenzin and Piando.

"Not as good as their folks, though." Toph said. "Well they are all better than Sokka."

"Hey!" everyone laughed.

"Like we could ever be as good as you guys. You all did so much when we were only… well our age." Ursa said.

"We were all put in to situations where we had to do all that stuff or be killed." Zuko said walking out to help his daughter up.

"Doesn't make it any less cool." Piando said.

"He's right, we are pretty cool." Sokka said. Suki and Katara hit him.

"I said 'we' didn't I?"

"Well, you all are defiantly living up to our reputation. Your kids will here stories about you all." Aang said. The kids all smiled. "And you haven't caused that much damage." He said happily.

"You havn't seen the rest of the island." Toph said. Aang sighed.

"Alright who wants me to heal them?" Katara asked. All the kids put their hands expect Bumi.

"Am, can so one raise a hand for me, I still can't make my arms move."

* * *

Please review.

Nardragon-until the next page.


End file.
